


The shelter

by MorganaLS



Series: The shelter [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaLS/pseuds/MorganaLS
Summary: Comics inspired by all that tonnes of fanfiction about supply runs going wrong 😁I had doubts for rating, because it certainly becomes explicit but in next chapters.The story in progress, so hope you'll enjoy first sheet ^^
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Series: The shelter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986604
Comments: 315
Kudos: 440





	1. Chapter 1




	2. pg. 2




	3. pg. 3




	4. pg. 4




	5. pg. 5




	6. pg. 6




	7. pg. 7




	8. pg. 8




	9. pg. 9




	10. pg. 10




	11. pg. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this page took me so long because of my vacation 😬 sun, sand, lake and too much sleep 🤣


	12. pg. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'm so sorry you have to wait too long for this page 🙄   
> I see all your comments and your words mean a lot for me! I love you all, guys! ♥️♥️♥️   
> Unfortunately now it's difficult to find enough time for answering (and for art) because of my current job 😭 hope it will become easier next month. Wish me luck 😔


	13. pg. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go: page 13 + colorful bonus 😋


	14. pg. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Once again sorry for delay 😔 the story coming to (happy?) ending, so I find myself in confusion. So much possibilities for final couldn't choose just one 😁 think it will be two more pages. Love you all ❤️
> 
> PS: + colorful bonus, yeah 🤗


	15. pg. 15 + bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \+ bonus in color for this page ^^


	16. pg. 16 + bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeell... Think I did it 😉 the last page. Hope you'll enjoy it)

Bonus 

And close-up 


End file.
